Reign of Love
by Lostbeth
Summary: Neither Kate or Aaron can let go of Jack. Just when he shows up to say goodbye. -Smut-


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

**Authornote: **Well we all want them to get together again. HIATUS SUCKS!

--

Kate is lying in bed. Slowly another tear fell from her eye on her pillow as she stares at her hand lying on the empty space beside her. Normally a body, his body was lying next to hers. It seems like ages ago when Jack had been lying there. Sad thing was, it had been ages ago.

Kate stares at her engagement ring lying on the nightstand. Jack had never asked back for it. Truth was, she thought he hoped that one day she would be able to wear it again and that was one thought they still shared at the moment.

She had last seen Jack 2 weeks ago. He had been screaming at her to go back to the island. After she had got into her car and drive away. She found herself pushing the brake after a few seconds and getting back out. She'd seen jack hurt many times before but she had never seen his face change from a honest happy one to such a sad look in only a few seconds. He thought she'd come back to tell him he was right. But she only turned around to tell him he wasn't allowed to see her or Aaron again. That he should leave them alone, cause she couldn't take it anymore.

After that he'd tried to call her but it hurts too much to pick up. She misses him too much. And she knew she wasn't alone.

"Mommy?" a little voice entered the room. Kate whipped away her tears and managed a smile on her face as she sat up.

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing up. You should have been in bed a long time ago." Kate said.

Aaron took little steps closer to her side of the bed.

"I can't sleep." The 3.5 year old told her as her reached her. Kate rolled closer to him.

"You want some water?" she asked as she rubbed his cheek slowly, so tender. And laid his golden blonde hairs in the right way. The boy shook his head.

"Alice in wonderplant" the boy said, he always got that name wrong but it was by far his favourite word. Kate knew what was coming next.

"You want me to read you a story?" She asked him in a soft voice as she kept caressing his cheek. But the boy shook his head again.

"I want Jack." The boy firmly answered. Kate tears up once again. Moving closer to him. Trying to hold back the many tears that wanted to fall through.

"I'm sorry honey but jack isn't here. You want-?"

"I want jack." The stubborn boy said again. Not realizing the pain he was causing his 'mother' who, with the palm of her hand, whipped her tears away.

"Jack isn't home Aaron." She tried again. The sad look appearing on his face almost broke her heart, even more.

"When is jack home?" he asked. Kate hesitated before answering, why did this have to be so difficult?

"Not soon." She answered. "But you know what. Why don't you and I have a sleepover? You can crawl into the big bed with me and sleep here. What you think?" she said, trying to sound happy. She didn't want Aaron to suffer from the mess she and Jack had made out of their relationship. She knew Aaron adored Jack. He had been the only man in his life ever since he was old enough to start to understand things. Jack had been there when Aaron first words came out, 'mommy'. She remembered Jack trying to be happy over the words, as excited as her and Aaron. But she knew he was thinking those words weren't supposed to be to her. And that hurts.

"Okay." Aaron said and tried to climb into the big bed with help from Kate who laid him beside her, covered up in the big blankets. Aaron rolled into her arms and kissed her chest as Kate planted a kiss on his forehead.

"will jack read tomorrow?" he asked her after a few seconds.

"No honey. Not tomorrow." She whispered and with that she felt the boy drift asleep. Kate covered her head into his blonde hairs but even with Aaron sleeping beside her, her bed still felt empty. Something was still missing.

"Mommy, who is my daddy?"

That's what Aaron had asked her when he came home from a small birthday party of one of his older friends.

Kate didn't know what to tell the little boy. She knew that question would come one day but she'd always thought she'd be able to answer 'jack'. But she couldn't. Not now, not after she told Jack he had to stay away from her and Aaron.

"Well you don't know him yet. Its someone who really loves you, more then anything in the world and who you really love back. You understand?"

The four year old nodded.

"You are daddy!" Kate laughed through her tears.

"Yes a little." The blonde boys face lightened up. "But a real daddy has a much more grumpy voice." She said and tried to sound like a man, with a cold, which made Aaron laugh.

After dinner and watching 'Alice in Wonderland' again, she'd picked up Aaron and put him into bed. She didn't agree when she saw people letting their children watch a movie before going to bed instead of telling them a story. But Aaron couldn't sleep otherwise. And Jack was the only one who could tell him a story. And after trying multiple times Kate had given up since it hurts too much for her to be constantly remembered of Jack, Aaron was the only thing that could distract her from thinking about Jack so she tried to avoid him as much as she could.

After watching Aaron fall asleep, she'd left his room on the top of her toes. She took a quick evening shower and putted on her nightgown. She dried her hair and went downstairs to clean the couch that was filled with popcorn. She was interrupted when the door rang. Kate looked at the clock, 11pm. Kate grabbed her bathrobe and fixed the knot, covering her body.

Without giving it much thought she opened the door. Wanting to shut it immediately after.

"Jack – I – please leave me alone." She said, Jack's foot stopped the closing door, blocking its way to close it. He pushed it open again, not trying to be rude, but just desperate.

"Please Kate I just. I just need to talk to you." He said, holding the door in his hand. The doorknob in his right hand, while the other side of the doorknob was in her left. H

"No Jack. I can't. You've to stop doing this. Doing this to me, please Jack."

But he wouldn't listen. Instead, he slowly moved his right hand away from the doorknob to her hand that was resting on the other one. Gently laying hiss upon hers. She closed her eyes for a split of a second. Everything coming down again, her feelings for him, but as quickly as it came, it passed. And she jerked her hand away.

"Jack, please."

She looked up at him, her own tears blurring the sight. He had big stubble now. Clearly he'd shaven off the beard, but still wasn't taking care of his body like he used to but it actually made him even more attractive. The tick stubble looked good on him, plus he looked sober, and his eyes were more like the day she'd met him. In some way he looked happy. But that got her angry even more, she was trying everything to forget about him, she felt miserably and if it wasn't cause of Aaron she would have been standing on that bridge he had once stood upon a long time ago. Had he moved on? It had been almost a month and a half since she'd last seen him at the airport.

"Look Kate. I'm not here to ask you to come back to the island with me, or give me one more chance. You made it pretty clear that you don't want anything to do with me. And that's your damn right. I haven't been the person I had to be, I want to be for you so - "

Jack looked her in the eyes; she saw how honest his gaze was. Filled with sorrow and regret.

"Jack - "

" – So I came here to pick up my last stuff, say goodbye." And that was not the ending of his little confession she'd expected. "I'm letting you off the hook. You're free." He said and looked her straight in the eyes. Kate opened her mouth a little so she could breath more easy since it was become hard to do that in a normal way. She just stared at him. Numb tears rolling down instantly.

"Wh-" she tried to form a word, finally, letting out a cracking "Why? Why now?"

"Kate. Please. Don't make this more complicated. I love you too fuckin' much to see you hurt like this okay? You we're right long time ago. We're damaged goods."

All Jack had been saying didn't really reach her brain. She could only feel her heart break. Didn't he love her anymore? If she could have been able to think clear, see clear, she would see Jack was basically going on another suicide mission telling her this. He started to become more miserable and emotional by each second that passed by.

But his speech, his 'break up forever' speech made her realize more then ever that she loves him. That she couldn't live without him.

"My stuff…Kate?" he cleared his throat, as did she.

"Oh euhm right. Euhm. There isn't much left I think. Just some shampoo and a few boxers. I don't think there's anything e - "

"The ring. The engagement ring." Jack said, now avoiding her eyes. As Kate startled.

"You want it back?" She asked, and couldn't help but get an angry tone here.

"I just, I want to keep it safe. Some kind of souvenir, if you wouldn't mind --" He said, asked, honestly. Slowly looking up, swallowing hard, giving her a faint smile. Kate gave him a blank look, lost for a moment. She closed her eyes, shook her head for a moment, falling back to earth.

"Sure. If that's what you want. Sure." The faintness of her voice was pitiable and dreadful. And Jack felt something hit him. Maybe it was something in her eyes, her voice, her soul, her heart but he realized that Kate still loves him. Right there, the way she said, the way she looked at him, or looked away. She still loves him and he was hurting her again. All he had done was trying to get sober, get his life back so Kate would take him back but he started to think she didn't want to, not even if he would be sober, he thought she wouldn't believe him saying the words 'forever'  
Sober, forever. I love you, forever.

"Follow me." She said, as she turned her back at him, hiding her face, and walked to the stairs. "Your stuff is in a box upstairs, the ring is –-" she stopped. Jack almost bumping into her back covered with her dark brown curls. She turned her head and gave him a faint smile. Not revealing where the ring was. Jack felt himself drowning in her eyes, once again stunned by her beauty.

Her hand travelled down the handrail, stopping at the end. Jack followed her actions and brought his own hand on hers, and his touch renewed the lost feeling she got when she'd thought of him, as she closed her eyes once more. Savouring this very moment. He took one step closer, his thighs meeting her legs since she was standing one step higher on the stairs then him. Jack pressed his face against her back as she took one step back, standing on the wooden floor now. Tension filled with a delicate silence.

She felt Jack arms sliding over her hips, eyes still closed; she felt his fingers work on the knot from her bathrobe. Kate drew in a ragged breath as he brought his lips to her left ear after he brought all her hair to her right shoulder with his one free hand. She felt the need to look him in the eyes, be near him, touch him, love him, let him take care of her, growing within seconds.

Painfully slow she turned around, eyes travelling down his warm body, the body she knew so well, yet could captivate her all over again. Jack never left hers, they followed how they made their journey to his own. Neither said one word. They just stood their, admiring one another in front of the wooden stairs, Jack's hand still holding onto the knot of her bathrobe.

He looked her straight in the eyes, and she gave into the satisfaction. She reached out, lifting her bodyweight on the tip of her toes, reaching out to kiss him. He grabbed her face instantly, forcefully stopping her from kissing him. Hands holding her chin, as he spun her around and brought her against the first wall that stopped him.

He reached his hand out to touch her, the tips of his fingers grazing tentatively across her skin as if he expected her to shatter like glass. When she didn't, he cupped her face with his hand and she pressed her cheek into his palm with a weary sigh. His hands reached the knot of her bathrobe once more. Finally untangling it. He let the clothing slid over her shoulders and down her arms, following it fall with his eyes. After seeing it reach the ground her travelled his gaze back up her body, the bright reflection of a material he knew so well stopped him from meeting her eyes.

And he found what he'd come looking for, what he'd used as an excuse to come looking for. His ring, her ring, their ring.

It was hanging around her neck, a thin golden necklace keeping it close to her chest. And there he got his confirmation, she still loves him.

And that was all he needed, his hand slipped from her hips, through the tangle of brown hair to grip the back of her neck. She didn't flinch as she pulled her face towards his, her thick eyelashes catching in his as she closed her eyes, their mouths colliding in a desperate, angry kiss. No space left between her and wall. Kate raised her head up in the air, gasping for air as she clenched her nails in his neck.

She dragged her mouth away from his and tightened her legs around his waist, leaning back to look into his eyes. She shivered at the way they had darkened and stared hungrily back at her.

She opened her mouth and his tongue slipped over her bottom lip to clash with hers and he heard himself moan as both hands came up to clasp her delicate neck, her heartbeat pounding against his fingers.

When her hand slipped into his jeans, his hips jerked against her cold fingers before he began to press his cock into her palm as she stroked him. His blood hissed and fizzed under his skin and his fingers itched to touch her too, but he couldn't bear to break their kiss, her tongue warm and filling his empty mouth perfectly. His hands went straight to her breasts, her nipples digging into his palms.

Yanking his mouth away, he staggered two steps backwards trying to catch up with his breath as she looked at him, her mouth red raw from his stubble. Dried tears resting there, jack moved his hand to her cheek, his long surgeon fingers, caressing the soft skin just beneath her eyes, taking excellent care of her face. She couldn't possibly put into words how she was feeling and so she reassured him the only way she knew how. She pulled his shirt over his head, never leaving his eyes and lowered herself on her knees, Jack took this as a sign to follow her. They were sitting on the carpet know. Both on their knees starring at each other, Jack was the first one to move slowly closer, he watched hypnotized as she laid back on the ground, taking him with her.

Neither knew what this feeling was they were expiriencing so deeply. Neither knew what this meant. Was this their way to say goodbye? Was this their way to greet a new start? Neither knew. Neither followed their head, just their heart and sexual needs. Knowing, they needed each other, sexually, emotionally. And most importantly, needed each other, not just tonight, but forever.

He swallowed, his eyes finding hers, memorizing this very moment forever. Feeling how she pulled down his pants, as his own hands took down her panties. He threw them away without looking, hearing them fall somewhere on the couch, quickly joined by his own boxers.

He drew her lips into another kiss, his tongue darting into her mouth as if to hold her attention as he slid into her with a single, fierce thrust. She gasped into his mouth, her body shuddering beneath his. He nailed her hands to the ground after he'd brought them above her head. Holding onto her hands, keeping them above her head, making her crazy not to let her touch him when that was all she wanted he felt her tight nipples puncturing his chest as he pulled his hips back and drove into her so hard it brought tears to her eyes. She'd missed him so much. Taking this the wrong way, he looked down at her. Filling his voice with all the softness and love he could muster, his hands letting go of hers and sliding gently over her hair to stop at her chin.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear, lips crashing again her warm neck. He felt her nod for a moment before she moved her head backwards, taking the time to look him straight in the eyes, lips turning dry, missing his.

"I am now." She whispered back. And it all came back to them, all their memories, all their moments, all of them, all their love.

He bended slightly and kissed her, as he felt her hand came up against his bare chest, roamed about his neck and face as his tongue darted into her mouth and she pulled her other leg up as he began pressing circles against her clit with his finger, just enough for her to brush lightly against his bottom lip.

Tugging his ear between her teeth, she whispered his name and he shivers. Her body tensed when he entered her. His hips started to move to the rhythm of her pleasure. He felt her move with him, in the most bittersweet symphony either one has ever experienced.

She moved her leg up, wrapping it around his, feet brushing past each other, before tangling into a thight knot. Her body was arching for him, urging him to go faster, deeper.

For a moment he lingered there, enjoying the feel of her beautiful, hungry mouth, then pulled her closer to him, deepening their kiss with all the love he feels for her and will keep on growing with each moment he looks at her. Their tongues now battling wildly for control.

"Jack-" she gasped. She wanted to rail against him and pound her fists into his chest. Her own tension dissipated as she is drawn in by the subtlety of their kiss.

"Kate-" He was breathing her name, her muscles were tightening around his. Soon they both fell silent, and all worries and doubts, all the pain was gone. All there is left were two bodies, two souls and one love in a room filled with memories that created it. He rolled on his back, smiling for a moment before he pulled himself up, head resting on his hands, gazing at her. Relieved to see his expression reflected on her. His smile grew wider as she stood up, handing him his boxers after she putted her nightgown back on. She reached out her hand to him.

"Follow me." She said as he grabbed hold of her hand. She took him up the stairs to her bedroom. And stopped in front of the door, turning back to him. She looked him in the eye for a moment without saying anything, before she broke down the emotional wall she'd kept from him, she'd to say something.

"I love you." She said, catching him off guard and maybe herself aswell. "If you let me." She added, waiting a few beats. "You've to." She whispered, her voice at the edge of breaking. "Please Jack, trust me."

He smiled, gently bringing his hands to her face like he has done so many times before. He kissed her softly, smiled against her lips.

"Trust me." He repeated. "I'm yours and I'm not going anywhere."

He pulled her closer; her legs straddle his as her lips pressed against him, delicate in every way. She broke the kiss and opened the door of her bedroom. Finding Aaron still firm asleep on her bed. She took Jack with her towards the bed. He smileed at the sight of the boy covered in the big sheets.

Jack bowed down and kissed the boy on the head. Aaron gave a little stir in his sleeps before he turned around. Jack laughed silently.

"Guess he doesn't want me to read to him tonight." Jack said, and felt Kate smile at him.

"If you want to, we can wake him." She said. Jack looked up at her, pulled her in his arms, caressed her shoulders after planting a comforting kiss on them.

"Not tonight, we've plenty of time left." He simply answered and pulled her on the bed, each falling on one side besides Aaron. The boy wrapped in between them.

Kate saw Jack drift into a peaceful sleep throught her eyelashes. The pefect sight blurring as she felt him tangle his fingers in hers. She took his hand and laid it on Aaron's belly, her fingers intertwined with him as she smiled.  
This time she knew she would wake up happy, the two men she loved the most in her life by her side.

She knew Aaron would get to know his daddy. She knew she would get to know the beauty of having a family.  
She knew she'd be loved and love back. Not just today or tonight, not just for an hour or for a minute. Not just when they had their happy moments, not just after a fight.  
She knew she would feel that forever.

Finish.


End file.
